Crazy For This Girl
by hotaru anne
Summary: Alex remembers the good times he had with Isabel before he died...*Stargazers fic*


Alas, my own Stargazers fic! ^^ Enjoy! please r&R!  
  
  
  
~*Crazy for this Girl*~  
  
The stars were a lot brighter than he had remembered as he walked along a quiet field. A soft breeze ruffled the grass beneath his feet. He could feel the magic of the wind, the song of the stars, the coolness of the grass.  
So this is how it's like to be dead, Alex Whitman thought.   
He stopped walking for a moment, recalling the moments before he found himself in such a state.   
"You are the Royal Four---"  
Alex's eyes widened as he clutched the collar of his shirt in pain.  
"You are given human form so you can---"  
Tess! This was all Tess's fault!  
"You destroyed my mind! How could you do this to me?"  
Alex felt his knees give out as he crashed onto the ground on his knees, his hands pressed onto his temples, his last words echoing in his mind, "You can't mindwarp me---NO!"  
Blur. Fade.  
Isabel's dream at Crashdown.   
"You're not really here, are you?"  
"No…"  
Their last kiss.  
"I love you, Alex."  
"You and I both know---that I loved you too."  
Fade. Blur.  
Alex sniffled back the tears, burying his face in his hands. He was really dead, his whole life taken a way from him in a split second. He left his friends in a mess, he was sure of it, especially with Tess in their midst…  
And worse yet, Isabel was all alone.  
He struggled to his feet, wiping away the tears. He had to see Isabel, he had to see her face just one more time…  
He started to walk aimlessly across the fields, remembering.   
  
"She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind…"  
  
"Alex, you have to stop," Isabel told him sternly. "We can't show weakness."  
Alex was dubious to the idea. "What, you think I'm being weak because I don't want anything to happen to you? I mean, us? To all of us?" Did he just see a glimmer in her eyes?  
"You really do want to protect me, don't you?" she asked.  
Blur.   
"I just thought that if I, um, if I let someone in, it would make me feel…too…" Isabel explained uneasily.   
"Vulnerable?" Alex suggested.   
"I'm just not sure I can afford that right now."  
Alex tried hard not to sigh out loud. "How about starting slow, huh? A video date? Nothing Hill. It's a great chick flick," he added.  
  
"…Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel…"  
  
"This is the closest we've ever come to any kind of connection with out…"  
"With your home," Alex finished. "Yeah."  
"Yeah." Isabel paused. "Look, the whole staring thing is making me feel very uncomfortable."  
Alex frowned slightly. "What staring thing?"  
"You haven't taken your eyes off me all night," Isabel pointed out. "It's like you're waiting for me to turn into something else."  
"Oh," he replied, dumbstruck. Then, to quickly cover up his embaressment, he quickly added, "I'm…I'm sorry. I won't stare at you anymore. I'll just…I'll look at this."  
  
"…And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl.."  
  
"Thank you for bringing me home," Isabel said softly. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish eating your food."  
"Oh, that's okay," he replied, almost a bit too cheerfully. "I know the cook, remember? Besides, that's what boyfriends are for."  
"I'm just so tired."  
Now Alex was getting worried. "Well, you said you didn't sleep well last night," he pointed out. "Maybe you're the one who's hungry."  
She crawled unto her bed. "Oh, I couldn't eat right now if you paid me," she said, setting herself on her bed. "I just…I just need to lay down. You know, just take a little nap." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
Alex watched her sleep. "You're beautiful, y'know that? Sweet dreams…"  
  
"…She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now…"  
  
Stars.  
"And there to the right of the Milky Way," Isabel directed, "that's Orion."  
"Oh," awed Alex. "Wow."  
"Okay, now look a little to your left…and a little further out---that small group of stars right there, that's the Cygnus constellation. It's the furthest we can see from here."  
"It's amazing," he breathed.  
"What is?" she asked.  
"Staring at the stars with you," he replied. "I mean, I used to look up there, and the stars were just stars. One was just as good as the next one. Somehow, with you…I mean…it's so wondrous, you know? I mean…each star is…is a mystery, you know, and so full of possibility." He breathed. "This is so much better than seeing a movie."  
"Thanks."  
Blur.  
Alex's House.  
"Okay," Isabel said.  
"Okay…what?" he asked, perplexed.   
"Okay…and kiss me."  
Alex went ash white. "K…K-kiss you?" he stammered.  
She was so calm about it. "My brother's missing," she explained. "I need to find him. Maybe we can generate some information."  
"Right." He still sounded doubtful.  
"Maybe I can get a flash of their location or something," she continued, "so…go ahead."  
He blinked, as if waking up from some dream. "Oh…yes. Yes ma'am." He then leaned towards Isabel and kissed her. He felt like exploding. Damn, that felt good!  
Isabel broke the kiss. "Nothing."  
"Oh."  
"Nothing revelant to the current crisis," she said seriously.   
"Sorry." He felt like squirming.  
"Okay." She turned around and started walking away.  
"You know," he called out after her, after he regained his voice of things, "I'm…I'm available for further experiments. You know. When-whenever."  
She smiled and left.  
  
"…Right now,  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside…"  
  
Isabel took Alex into the janitor's closet.  
"Whoa…what's the emergency?" Alex asked.  
"Alex, I've been thinking."  
"Uh-oh, this can't be good," he moaned.  
She ignored his sarcastic momentum. "You know how I said I wanted to take things slow?" she asked.  
"The word glacial comes to mind," he remarked.  
"Maybe its time to melt the ice."  
This caught his absolute attention. "Whoa, wh…what?"  
"I'm ready," she told him, "for a relationship, and I want it to be with you…not with anyone else I know."  
"Well…there's someone else?"  
He could've sworn she went chalk white. "No! No, absolutely not. Only you."  
He felt himself blush mad. "Oh, well...you know…"  
Blur.  
Crashdown---Isabel's birthday party.  
"Chill out? Chill out?! I spent $150 to rent this costume!" he cried out, outraged. "And do you have any idea how it feels to walk around all day with a thong up your ass?"  
Maria and Courtney glared at him. "Yes."  
  
"…And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you…"  
  
"I'm finally ready to let someone in," Isabel told Alex, beaming at him radiantly. "And I want him to be you."  
He was pleased to hear her say that. "I've been waiting to hear that, Isabel," he told her. "And I want to be the only one for you 'cause you're the only one for me."  
Blur.  
"Would you like to dance?" she asked.   
"Love to."  
Blur. Fade.  
Alex smiled sadly. Alas, his life was not all at lost. He had beautiful days behind him to entertain him. At last, he got to see her again. Isabel was sitting over his grave. So he took his place beside her, unaware of the time that had passed by since yet equally understanding her delicate position.  
"How can I leave now, I haven't even lived my life," she was saying.  
"I know how scary it is, to have to leave…leave this world," he told her, "but as it turns out, it's not so bad. Your heart is your heart. Your soul is your soul. You can't change that."  
"Why should I listen to you?" she asked bitterly. "You're not even real---you're just a figment of my imagination."  
Ouch, that hurt him. He wanted to throttle her and kiss her and tell her that he was here now. But he knew what she was going through that it made him sad as well. "Well, then you should really listen 'cause it's coming from within you," he replied, feeling like the cricket who is the conscience of Pinnochio. "Go home."  
"Home to what?" she asked. "I was a terrible person where I come from, I betrayed my own family. And what is home anyways?" She took a glimpse at the stars. "Half of me is from there, half of me from here. What makes one half more important than the other?"  
He glanced at her. "Well, that's what you have to figure out."  
"Yeah." She paused. "Alex, that night, that night at the prom when we danced---it was one of the best nights of my life and I never got to tell you that," she told him, raw with emotion.  
He glanced at her again. Now I understand why you were so hesitant to let me in, he thought kindly. He felt like the stars twinkling a song. Their song. He held out his hand. "My lady?"  
Isabel accepted it and they danced…  
  
"…Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel…"  
  
Blur. Fade.  
"What do you really think of me?" Isabel asked in Alex's dream.  
He thought carefully before responding. "I think," he replied, "that underneath that beautiful exterior is an even more beautiful interior. But I have a feeling that not very many people get to see that interior, do they?"  
"No…they don't."  
"'Cause it's not too scary to show who you really are," Alex told her. "You can show me."  
"I can?"  
"Yeah," Alex replied, leaning over to kiss her---  
  
"…And she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode parts in order of story; "Departure" "Cry Your Name" "Crazy" "Balance" "Four Square" "Into the Woods" "Sexual Healing" "Four Square" "Surprise" "Four Square" "Viva Las Vegas" "Departure" "Heat Wave"  



End file.
